


oh, show me your love

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, and chan is wooj's baby bear uwu, based of skz going to australia, chan keeps calling wooj woojinnie, despite the porn this is Soft As Hell, wooj meeting chan's family for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “Are you sure they’re going to like me?” Woojin doubts, behind his face mask. He avoids Chan’s eyes, aided by the black cap he had put on before they’d left the hotel on their day off. With their close proximity, Chan doesn’t miss the wavering of Woojin’s usually strong gaze, or the faltering of his voice. Standing side by side, each with one hand holding onto the overhead handgrips, Chan lets his free hand slip into Woojin’s, threading their fingers together and squeezing.“I promise, Woojinnie,” Chan assures, not before pulling Woojin’s face up to look him in the eyes. “I’ve told them so much about you and they adore you. There’s no reason for them not to.”“How about me not being Australian?”Chan scoffs, “Oh please, they knew I’d return with Korean dick when they sent me over.”





	oh, show me your love

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a thread i made on my twt,,, thanks to maymay who said i should write it hehe
> 
> btw english is in italics while korean is in regular text uwu just for clarification purposes

He’d been scared to meet the family as Chan had insisted on before they’d even left Korea for the showcase, and he almost didn’t even want to come along but he couldn’t just ditch work like that. As much as Chan had reassured him that things would be fine, Woojin had reluctantly let his boyfriend of more than a year drag him onto the subway to head to his childhood home. 

 

“Are you sure they’re going to like me?” Woojin doubts, behind his face mask. He avoids Chan’s eyes, aided by the black cap he had put on before they’d left the hotel on their day off. With their close proximity, Chan doesn’t miss the wavering of Woojin’s usually strong gaze, or the faltering of his voice. Standing side by side, each with one hand holding onto the overhead handgrips, Chan lets his free hand slip into Woojin’s, threading their fingers together and squeezing. 

 

“I promise, Woojinnie,” Chan assures, not before pulling Woojin’s face up to look him in the eyes. “I’ve told them so much about you and they adore you. There’s no reason for them not to.” 

 

“How about me not being Australian?” 

 

Chan scoffs, “Oh please, they knew I’d return with Korean dick when they sent me over.” 

 

Woojin chokes at Chan’s crudeness, glancing around wearily before he remembers they’re speaking Korean in a foreign country, and even if anyone understood them, Australia was much more accepting than Korea.

 

They reach Chan’s old house quickly enough, the walk a long one away from the subway station, but Chan peppering in reminiscence of his old neighbourhood soothed the ardous walk somewhat. He realises their hands are still tangled together, from the subway to his front door. Woojin’s hands begin to get clammy, and as much as Chan laughs at him for it, he is genuinely nervous. 

 

“I’m nervous, Chan,” Woojin voices his worries, even as they stand in front of the door. Chan’s hand is already poised to knock at it, dropping when he hears Woojin’s fears. 

 

“They’re going to love you, Woojin,” Chan insists. Even in his old home, they banter like the old couple the rest always joke that they are. 

 

“Are you sure? Because I could think of-” 

 

Woojin’s self-depreciating tangent is cut off by the door swinging open in front of them. They’re greeted by a shorter, older woman, whose smile Woojin can only identify as  _ Chan’s _ . It soothes him, somewhat. 

 

“ _ Chris, sweetie _ !” The woman greets enthusiastically in English, Woojin barely grasping the pet name and recognising it as something Felix’s called him for fun once. Chan is tugged from his side and pulled down into a tight hug, his and Woojin’s fingers still interlaced. 

 

“ _ Hi, mom _ ,” Chan musters, wheezing as his mother lets go of him. 

 

Chan’s mother gasps dramatically as she turns to Woojin, obviously excited by his presence, even though he’s sure she definitely must’ve seen him holding hands with her son when she’d first flung the door open. “ _ Woojin! It’s so nice to meet you! _ ”

 

Woojin’s about to open his mouth to respond when Chan hisses through his teeth, “ _ Mom. _ ”, as if to remind her that his boyfriend  _ isn’t _ a native English speaker. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” rings from the door as Woojin quips back, “Hey, my English isn’t that bad, Chan-ah.” 

 

Chan mutters an apology, looking like a kicked puppy, eyes wide and almost watery. “ _ It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bang, _ ” Woojin responds in his accented English as best he can, even though his sentence flows a little strangely. “ _ How have you been? _ ”

 

Even Chris’ mom seems shocked with his level of English going past the generic salutations, but she regains her bearings quickly, as all moms do. Chan sighs in relief when his mother finally ushers them in, leading Woojin to plop down on the couch even though Woojin insists on standing politely, unsure of what to do. “ _ Sit, Woojin. Make yourself at home! _ ” 

 

Chan makes a face as if to prove his point, and Woojin settles down next to Chan on the worn-out couch. 

 

They spend a couple of hours chilling on the couch and watching television shows that Woojin doesn’t really understand, chatting with Chan’s mom (who asks Woojin to call him mom from the kitchen, just like Chan does) and his little sister, Hannah, who emerges from her room like any other mopey teen. She lights up when speaking to Woojin in her broken Korean, but Woojin appreciates her enthusiasm. 

 

Dinner goes smoothly, Chan’s dad coming home from work and joining them at the dinner table. Chan’s mom is as chatty as he is, but Woojin is glad that he has his boyfriend and Chan’s dad to interpret and translate for him. Chan’s mom pulls out old photo albums after dinner, both Chan and Hannah groaning in complaint while Woojin watches, amused. Insisting on flipping through the albums with Woojin alone, Chan’s mom shooing the lovers up to Chris’ old room with a knowing smile on her face. 

 

“So here’s me when I was six,” Chan points to the yellowed film secured behind plastic, right below his beaming six-year-old face, front teeth missing in the photo but smiling proudly all the same. “And here’s me with my siblings. We went to the beach that day. It was fun till my sister started crying because my brother threw sand into her face.” 

 

Woojin chuckles at the anecdote, looking on fondly as Chan beams down at the photo album cheerily, just as he did in the old photograph (with a full set of teeth, now). “Your smile’s been the same all these years, Channie. I love seeing you smile.”

 

Upon saying that, with Chan glancing over at him, Woojin pulls him in for a kiss, gentle and sweet. Letting his hands move to wrap behind Woojin’s neck, Chan pulls them closer together, deepening their kiss. As the photo album slides off his lap and lands on the carpeted floor with a soft thunk, Chan climbs onto Woojin’s lap without breaking the kiss, pushing harder against Woojin’s lips, sliding together easily and moving like clockwork. They kiss and kiss, till they’re breathless and panting, parting to breathe and pressing their foreheads together. They smile up at each other, Chan’s eyes forming small crescents as he does so. 

 

“I love you,” Woojin murmurs, pressing one more chaste kiss to Chan’s lips, now red from their makeout session. He doesn’t expect Chan’s hand creeping up into his crotch, feeling up the semi he didn’t realise he had. 

 

“Someone’s riled up, hm?” Chan teases, rubbing Woojin through his jeans more insistently. “Getting hard while we’re in my childhood bed. How dirty, Woojinnie.”

 

Woojin quirks an eyebrow, despite Chan making fun of him. “Why don’t you do something about it,  _ Chris _ ?”

 

Chan groans as his English name rolls off of Woojin’s tongue with ease, and he decides he’ll take up Woojin’s challenge. He moves Woojin to the edge of the bed and sinks to the floor, kneeling between his legs and undoing his fly quickly to reveal his cock. Spitting in his hand to stroke him to full hardness, Chan quickly abandons that course of action to mouth at the ruddy head of Woojin’s cock, several shades darker than the redness of his lips. He takes his time laving at the head, tonguing at the slit as if they had all the time in the world, definitely uncaring of how their sexual acts defile Chan’s old room slowly but surely. 

 

Sinking down on his length once he decides he’s done with playing with the head of Woojin’s cock, he swallows him all the way down to the base, his angled noise buried beautifully into the curls of Woojin’s pubic hair. He bobs up and down insistently, carefully, methodically tonguing at the vein on the underside of Woojin’s length. Snaking his hand into Chan’s hair, he grips even tighter as he overcomes the need to fuck up into Chan’s warm mouth. All too soon, the warm wetness from around him dissipates, Chan grabbing the hand cream by his bedside drawer hastily and pushes his ass into Woojin’s lap, a silent, needy plea.

 

Both undressing, pushing their bottoms off, Chan insists on sitting in Woojin’s lap as he gets prepped, despite the strange angle. “Baby, are you sure we can use this?” Woojin asks concernedly, the cream in his hand a strange consistency as he pumps it out and rubs it between his fingers. 

 

A gurgle erupts from Chan’s throat, much louder than intended. He doesn’t know if Chan’s parents can hear them from in here. The door is closed, but not locked, and he hopes that no one will barge in anytime soon. He feels like a teenager, on an endeavour to get his dick sucked or to beat his meat without getting caught. This time, staring at the walls of Chan’s old room, he feels a new wave of nostalgia and overwhelming affinity for his boyfriend, who pushes Woojin’s slicked-up fingers into his hole needily. 

 

Scissoring his fingers once he gets the second one in Chan’s ass comfortably to make him tick, Chan groans into his shoulder, panting as Woojin fucks him on his fingers. He works him through two fingers and up to three, pulling out when Chan sighs in relief at the fullness he feels on Woojin’s digits. “Please fuck me, Woojin.” 

 

Woojin hums, pumping out more cream to slick his cock up. Chan wraps his legs around Woojin’s waist, letting the latter guide his cock into him patiently, till Chan fully sits on his length. Eager, Chan begins bouncing on Woojin’s dick once he’s comfortable with the stretch and burn of Woojin’s girth, muffling his gasps of “Oh God, so full,” into the crook of Woojin’s neck.    
  


His movements slow down as he gets overwhelmed by the sensations, eventually unable to move and just sitting on Woojin’s cock. Making sure Chan’s alright, Woojin gets the all clear to begin fucking up into him to please his boyfriend. Chan’s mouth falls open, panting as Woojin’s cock finds and stabs at his prostate repeatedly. As incriminating as their position is, it’s so, so intimate, and Chan weakly gathers the strength to press his lips to Woojin’s again, sloppily kissing him as Woojin fucks him.

 

Gasping, Chan musters out between kisses, “I love y-you, Woojinnie.”

 

This only spurs Woojin to pull Chan in closer to fuck into him harder, deep and loving, Chan groaning even more, indicating how he’s closer to orgasm. “Mm, please,” Chan whines. “I wanna come, Woojinnie, please.” Woojin pumps his cock more insistently in time with his thrusts into him, kissing him once more just because he knows it gets Chan off. He hums. “Of course, baby bear. Come for me, love.”

 

A little more fucking into him and pumping his cock finally sends Chan over the edge, spurting his cum into Woojin’s fist with a whisper-shout of his name. Leaning into Woojin’s shoulder, he pants to catch his breath from reaching orgasm. Woojin, however, is still rock hard, still up Chan’s perky ass. Chan starts up his hips again, rocking down on Woojin despite his lethargy. “Come in me, Woojinnie.” 

 

Woojin’s breath hitches, fucking up into Chan’s ass hard and fast, wanting to sate his boyfriend’s neediness. Chan whines from the oversensitivity, but the harsh slapping of skin on skin is undeniably loud, and it turns him on so much more. Chan pulls him close to kiss him, and soon, Woojin comes in Chan’s ass with a sharp breath. 

 

Softening, Woojin pulls out of Chan’s ass, letting him lie face down in bed to watch his cum spill out of his ass slowly. With a few more soft kisses, Woojin cleans Chan up with the tissues by his bed (thank you, past Chan), tossing them into the waste bin across the room before they strip completely, snuggling in Chan’s old bed even though they’re sweaty and gross. 

 

“I love you, Woojinnie,” Chan giggles, kissing up Woojin’s neck and jaw. 

 

“Love you too, baby bear,” Woojin quips back, kissing Chan once more. 

 

He knows they have to be back in the hotel soon, but he can’t help but want to just lie here with Chan, with nothing else in the world that matters.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 hours pls don't be too harsh i just wanted to write soft woochan sex
> 
> pls leave me a comment or kudos if you liked it! constructive feedback is always appreciated!! 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
